Rolling in the Deep:A Elliot and Kate Story
by ChaniJayz
Summary: This is my intake on the gaps in EL James beautiful book but I'm filling the gaps using Kate and Elliot. Everybody deserves a happy ending and that is exactly what Elliot and Kate get but they have some challenges getting there. I take my story from where Kate and Elliot go to Barbados with Kate's family...and we all know what that's like...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic for a book. I love fifty shades, which means I'm not changing anything but filling in the gaps. I love Kate and Elliot and want to explore them as a couple, from Barbados to the Aspen engagement. I love people who tell me what they think of my book. However please don't be mean.  
>I take the story from the Barbados trip...enjoy and please review.<p>

**Chapter 1, the meaning behind Barbados**

**Kate's POV**

As we drove to Tacoma International airport, I began feeling a bit nervous. I looked over at Elliot who had been quiet since we left this morning. I couldn't exactly blame him; I mean I felt exactly the same way when I had to meet his parents a few days ago.

I take his hand as we turn into the airport. He stops at a reserved parking and sighs.

"Hey?" I say, "This is going to be great."

"Your dad is a national media icon." Elliot says looking ahead, "I own a construction company."

"You're the best constructor in Seattle." I say defensively, "I was having lunch with my mom and a few of her pathetic housewife friends, they were saying that their husbands only want the best to build their companies, and they said that the best is Grey Construction, the best is you." I grab his face and stroke his cheek, "I'm proud that I get to call you my boyfriend. If you ever forget that, I'll hate you." I smile at him and watch his frown turn upside down. I plant a small but lingering kiss on his lips, "The great thing about going on holiday with your girlfriend is that you get to see her in a bikini that hardly covers anything and then figure out what you're going to do with me." I wink at him and watch his grin become wider.

"Come on," I smile at him, "Let's go."

######

As I walk into first class with Elliot tailing behind me, I see my father sitting with my very blonde mother and very arrogant smiled brother. He is kneeling next to my mother telling her something, since my parents are sitting at a two seater.

I turn to look at Elliot who just smiles at me. I walk up to my parents and see my father reading the Times magazine.

My mother looks at me and grins widely, "I started getting worried." She says.

My brother stands up to look at me and then Elliot, "Ladies and gentlemen, the other Grey." The way Ethan says it, it sounds like a deep sort of resentment.

My father looks up to look at Elliot and then grimaces, "Other Grey?"

"Yes dear," My mother smiles, "Remember I told you that Kitty Kat here was seeing Elliot Grey."

"I thought you meant Christian Grey." My father says with a deep throaty voice.

"No honey," My mother sighs, "Elliot Grey, Christian Grey's brother."

"Either way it's a Grey." Ethan rolls his eyes and walks to his seat.

"That is my ridiculously rude brother," I hiss at Ethan and then look at Elliot, "Ethan, and Ethan-my boyfriend. Elliot Grey." My brother just takes his phone out and starts scrolling across the screen. I sigh and look at my parents, "Mom, Dad- this is Elliot Grey."

"I think we established that." Ethan pipes.

"Elliot," I smile at him, "This is my mother Dallas Kavanagh."

"It's a pleasure." She smiles at him and shakes his hand.

"Daddy," I smile at my father who has a stern look on his face, "Daddy, Elliot. Elliot- Simone Kavanagh."

"Nice to meet you sir." Elliot smiles and shakes his hand. My father just looks at him.

"This should be an interesting flight." My father grumbles and then looks at his magazine again.

My mother nudges my father who looks at her and then sighs, "It's good to have you with us Elliot. I have booked out two of Cobbler Coves best suits; Camelot and…I always seem to forget the other ones name. Kate, you and your brother will share Camelot with Elliot while your mother and I _share_ the other one."

I just look at my mother who looks down at her nails. It's no secret to anybody in Seattle that my parents' marriage is in desperate need of repairs. Maybe that's why they are sharing a suite, because that would be a surprise to both me and Seattle.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes really Katherine." My father says exasperated.

I was always ever Katherine when I stepped over a line; I'm Katherine when I piss my parents off. I'm Katherine when I think I'm allowed to speak my mind.

My mother looks at me with wide eyes. I then turn to Elliot and say, "Let's go." We go to our seats which are located in front of Ethan.

I buckle up and look at Elliot who just grins at me, "What?" I smile at him.

"The worst part is over," He grins, "Now its just bikini's and hot sex all the way."

I smile at him and take his hand.

#######

We land at Grantley Adams International Airport in Barbados after…only god knows how long.

We drive from the airport to Cobblers Cove in the limo. The air and the weather in this place is warm yet perfect in a way. I sit next to Elliot holding his hand while looking at the beautiful scenery that this beautiful place has to offer.

"I can't wait to get this dress off of you." Elliot purrs in my ear. I look around in the limo. Everybody is occupied so I smile and look at Elliot.

"Why wait." I place my hand over the growing "bump" on the front of his jeans. I can see through Elliot's ray-bans his eyes closing as he stifles a groan.

"So Elliot." My father says looking up as I quickly move my hand to my lap before my father can see what we up to, "I hear your business is going nothing but well."

"Oh," Elliot says shockingly, "Where did-"

"Come now Elliot," my father rolls his eyes, "Surely you know what it's like for a man of my success to know about all the young entrepreneurs that are succeeding. I mean I know your brother, but he is far beyond your success."

"Daddy!" I hiss at him as my mother says, "Simone."

"No it's cool," Elliot sighs, "My brother is a full-time billionaire, whereas I just earned my first million." I smile at him and take his hand squeezing it.

"A million is still better than nothing." My mother smiles at Elliot, "Isn't that so darling."

"Mmm…" My father says and then takes his phone out and answers it. It must have been on vibrate, "Hello…" My father's eyes go wide, "Um…no, no work until I'm back. Yes. Yes. Goodbye." I look at my mother who just blinks a few times and then looks at my father.

"Work dear?" She says.

"Always honey." He smiles and then looks out the window, "Looks like we are here."

##########

Elliot and I didn't waste any time. Once we got in the Camelot Suite at Cobblers Cove, with Ethan morbidly trailing behind us, we dived into one of the rooms without our bags and made a dive for the bed. However Elliot did slowly roll my dress off of me as I squirmed underneath him.

"If you don't hurry," I pant, "I'm going to come and you'll have no one but yourself to blame."

Elliot chuckles as he quickly takes his clothes off and hovers over me once more, "You are so perfect."

He sinks slowly into me and I groan loudly and say, "You have to hurry, because if my parents come in or Ethan, we're screwed." At that Elliot moved. His rhythm was fast –very fast- but it was mind-blowly perfect.

"Yes…yes….yes…yes…" I moaned and groaned while Elliot moved, "Omigod Elliot, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come…"

Elliot moved fast and kneaded my breasts while he groaned inwardly as he came and soon, I followed.

Elliot flopped on top of me and looked at me grinning.

"Best vacation ever." I grin at him as he chuckles.

**It is a short chapter because I want to see what you all think. let me know.**

**-Chani**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Uncalled for**

**Kate's POV**

After our wonderful rendezvous in the bedroom, we went to the hotel's restaurant for dinner where my mother read a whole bunch of travel guides for us. My brother remained quiet as did my father.

When we retired for the night, I walked hand in hand with Elliot back to the Suite.

"Is everything ok with your dad?" He asked as we walked.

I look at him and frown, "That is very random of you."

"What?"

"Showing concern for my father." I say as we stop at the door of the suite.

"No I'm not concerned. I mean I am, I mean-"He starts rambling.

"He's fine Elliot." I smile at him, "That's my dad's version of fine, being all weird and uptight. I promise by the end of the holiday, you'll be so used to it that if he does crack a smile, you'll be surprised." I wink at him, "Now enough about daddy dearest and more of Kitty Kat." I pull on his collar so he can lean down and kiss me.

########

"Morning mom." I say as I walk on my parent's suite's patio where breakfast has been served. My mother is wearing a giant sun hat that matches her dress, "Where's dad?"

"Um," She says while reading her travel guide, "Somewhere, he had a work call."

I look at my mother and wonder if she could really be that oblivious to everything that is happening around her. But then again, I have been oblivious for years…until now.

"Oh." Is all I can say, so I just settle for pouring myself some coffee too.

"Where's your brother?" My mother says quickly.

"Um, still asleep I guess," I say, "Um, Elliot went for a run this morning, so he's showering."

"He's charming Katie." My mother smiles, "I for one like him."

"For one?" I look at her and sit down, "As opposed to?"

"Me." My father walks onto the patio putting his phone in his pocket.

I just look at him, "Well father, I'll have you know that most fathers worry about their little girls start dating."

"It's not the guy I'm worried about." He says swiftly pouring himself some coffee.

I frown at him, "Excuse me?"

"I don't think it's very appropriate of you to invite a guy that you hardly know on a holiday that was meant for your family." My father sits next to my mother.

"There are a lot of things I find inappropriate about you dad," I say to him, "But I would never say them out loud, like a lot of things we do in this family…we don't say them out loud." I look at my mother who just looks down.

Ethan walks in, "Yes, breakfast. I am starving." And then he looks at my father who is glaring at me, "Um, family meeting?"

"Do not test me Katherine." My father hisses, "You are on very thin ice."

"Thinner than usual." I shrug, "For some reason, I couldn't really give a crap." I grab a plate, and dish up a few fruits on it and then walk out.

**Elliot POV**

I walk out the bathroom after showering and brushing my teeth. I walk to my suit case and grab some clothes out as Kate walks back in with a plate of fruit. She looks pissed or maybe it's sad, with Kate you never really know.

I walk up to her as she says, "I got you some breakfast," She sighs and puts the plate on the white dresser, "I didn't really know what you wanted."

"Kate is everything ok?" I walk up to her and hold her waste. She tries to pull back but I won't let her, "You can't escape me Kavanagh." She looks at me with her wide bright beautiful eyes and tries not to smile.

"If you don't move Grey, I'll kick your ass." She says but then leans into my shoulder and sighs.

"I'm not so sure you want me to move." I say and put my arms around her, "I think that you should just let me in."

She looks up at me, "This is me letting you in…" She then kisses me. But not in a sexy sort of way, in more of an I-need-you-sort-of-way. However, it is still sexy. I lift her up and she puts her legs around me. It becomes uncomfortable because she is right on top of my junk. I walk over to the bed and place her there. Because I am only wearing a towel around my waist I say to her, "You're wearing way too much clothes."

I pull her white shorts off and then her tank top. She is wearing a white bikini.

"Shit Kate." I say to her and watch as her grin becomes wider. She sits up and removes her bikini top releasing her perfect breasts. When I date a woman, this is one of the first assets I look at and then I decide whether this will be a long term thing or a one night stand, between the great sex and the amazing boobs; Kate has been passing the dating bar to a full extend. She throws the top on the floor and then takes my shoulder to come over her so she can plant another kiss on my lips and she removes my towel from my waist. I place my erection against her inner thigh so she can feel how much I want her.

"Fuck you're very hard." She moans against my lips, "Take me now, Elliot. Take me now."

I swear I just got harder. I move my hands to a bikini bottoms and forcibly remove them.

Without any hesitation I sink myself into her and start moving.

_Yes baby feel me…_

"Ah, yes…" She moans in my ear holding my shoulders, "Oh yeah…oh yeah…"

"You like that baby?" I groan as I move faster and faster. All she does is moan out loud and nod her head.

I move really fast now because for me this was building too quickly and if I came and she didn't, Kate had the capability to have my balls on a meat platter.

"Yes…oh yes…ooh god yes," She screams and then came so fast that I couldn't even control my release. I came right inside of her (She's on the pill in case you are wondering).

I move off of her and flop myself on the pillow and try to control my breathing. I look over and see her leaning over to place her head on my chest. I take her hand and play with her fingers.

"My father's an asshole and I am not spending another minute of this holiday pretending that I am not mad at him." She says.

Must be one of those Daddy little girls things; Mia has it all the time when she has a boyfriend and my dad gets all death con on the boyfriends ass.

"If that's what you want." I shrug not sure what to say, "Then we'll have our own little get-a-way then…like I don't know, a romantic get-a-way just with more sex."

She smiles brightly at me, "I would love that." She kisses me and then just leans on my chest, "Just in case I forget to tell you; you're amazing."

I look in Kate's eyes, "Kate you're important to me. I wouldn't be here if you weren't."

She smiles at me and then kisses my chest.

**Chapters are still short, still trying to find balance between writing and life. but there will be another chapter later today. but let me know what you think.**

**Chani**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Elliot POV**

It had been a full on week since Kate had spoken to her family, well besides Ethan, she couldn't really ignore him because he kind of lived with us.

Kate and I did everything together, from scuba diving to hiking around the island to having sex everywhere on the island. I _loved_ it. It was kind of weird being attached to someone for this long, I mean there was Gia but yeah we all know how that ended…

"I'm thinking today we should go to the little market around the island and get little gifts for your family." Kate says coming out the bathroom in a towel.

_Jip there's the hard on again._

"How about we take it easy today." I suggest to her while I'm lying on the bed, "You know, go hang out with your parents."

She raises an eyebrow at me, "I think I should give you some credit for subtlety."

I sigh, "Kate, you came here for a family vacation." I grab her hand to come sit with me, "All you've done is hang out with me."

"And this is bad because…"She looks at me with wide eyes.

"I'm not going stand in between you and your family," I say to her, "I won't deny that I came with you because for some reason I wanted to get to know you better. Not for the writer that you are or the socialite that you going to become; just Kate and the best way to do that is around family."

She gives a sincere shrug, "I guess I've given the most horrible impression."

"No," I smile at her stroking her cheek, "You've given me that you're strong and that you're independent. I find it sexy." She smiles widely at me, "But you still need family Kate."

She looks down at her fingers and I lift her face up, "Sometimes I feel like my family is the worst people to be around but I would never trade them for the world."

She leans in and kisses me lightly and then says against my lips, "Thank you."

I don't ask her what for but I have a feeling it has something to do with the fact that I opened her up a little more than she's used to.

Wow Elliot, you're really becoming a touchy guy and not even in a sexy sort of sex way.

**Kate's POV**

I walked out of the bedroom to find Ethan sitting in the living room. I loved Ethan; I mean he was the best big brother a girl could ask for. He is the one who taught me about independence, especially when he graduated from high school and told my father that he was going to run Kavanagh Media, rather he was going to college to study medicine. My personal intake; that's when my father's true resentment started.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" I asked sitting next to him.

'Hanging out at the club," Ethan says, "Studying a little, having sex-"

"What?" I gasp at him, "Having sex with whom?"

Ethan grins at me, "Now that would be telling." He then looks down and then at me, "Our family is so messed up we can't even have a proper vacation together."

"You're not completely wrong." I sigh, "Dad can be such an asshole sometimes."

"Dad's an asshole and you're a bitch." Ethan shrugs.

"What?" I hiss at him.

"Come on Kate," Ethan rolls his eyes, "Dad didn't arrange this trip, Mom did and Dad just paid for it."

"What's your point?" I snap at him.

"Mom wanted to spend time with both of us but instead I've been the only one hanging out with her," Ethan explained, "Even Dad has completely shut her out."

"And this is my problem because…"

"You're her daughter Kate." Ethan snaps, "Mom doesn't care about anybody but you and me."

"That's not true." I say with wide eyes, "And in any event, you've got a taste of what I went in junior high."

"Trust little miss perfect princess to bring back things of the past." He snaps at me, "Listen I'm not going to tell you how to run your life. But how about you take one day off of your sex trip and spend some time with mom." Ethan stands up and walks to his room and just like that; the big brother has a point.

#########

I walk into my parent's suite and see my mother sitting in the living room reading a magazine.

"I always hoped that one day you would work for one of these magazine." She says as if she sensed my appearance.

"Vogue?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Elle." She smiles, "You're too classy for Vogue." She puts the magazine down.

"Where's Dad?" I look around the suite.

"Working." She shrugs, "Katie, I just want you to know that-"

"No mom listen," I sigh, "I was dumb to ignore you and I'm sorry. And I just want you to know that I appreciate you allowing me to bring my new –very new boyfriend- with me."

She smiles and takes my hand, "All I want is for you to be happy Kate." She sighs, "And I know that your father can be difficult but I still love him as do you."

"I know," I smile at her. I wanted to tell her that he treats her like crap but I couldn't, I was bitch but I wasn't heartless enough, "How about today, I dedicate my day to spending with you. I heard that the hotel has a great spa. It would be fun."

"Let me get my handbag and we can go." She smiles at me and walks to the room.

I walk around the suite and stop at the suites office door and hear my father speaking.

"I told you… I can't do this right now Dianne… I'm with my family…." I hear him sigh, "Fine, I'll be there probably by tomorrow." I hear him dialing a number, "Good morning, I'd like the first flight that you can get to America…"

"Are you ready to go?" I hear my mom come out the room and then she sees the look on my face and then immediately becomes concerned, "What's wrong."

"I-"I begin but then my father comes out the office, "Oh Katherine, I thought you'd be with your construction worker.

"Simone stop." My mother sighs, "Kate and I are going to the spa for the day, how lovely is that. Perhaps tonight, you will join Ethan, Elliot, Kate and I for dinner at the hotel's restaurant. Can you make the necessary reservations dear?"

"I will make the reservations for the four of you." He says ludicrously.

"Four?" my mother says shocked, "I'm confused."

"I'm going home today Dallas." He states walking towards the room.

"What?" my mother gasps, "Why? Simone, we are on a family vacation."

"Omigod." I blink a few times and look at my father, "You are so caught up in the world of you that you've forgotten that you have a fucken family."

"You better watch your language young lady." He snaps at me, "Now I'm going to go and pack. Enjoy the rest of your holiday dear." He walks out the room.

My mother sinks to the love seat and then breathes once and stands up, "Let's go."

"That's it mom?" I look at her, "You're not going to fight, at all."

"I'm tired Kate." She sighs and I can see the tears in her eyes, "I'm tired."

I look at her and then sit next to her and take her hand, "Me too mom, me too."

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed, I will post more as soon as I can.**


End file.
